elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Snail
:Despite the fears that one day the rats will inherit the World, thanks to the Etherwind it seems the snails have gotten a head start. Slow and dull, even the mightiest among them fears salt, garlic and butter. Still for those seeking a true challenge, one can hardly do worse than being a snail. Can you imagine the look of others when you inch ever so slowly towards them? The Snail is a playable character race. Sentient gastropods. Slow and weak as one can be, preyed on even by putits, easily slain by a pinch of salt. One has to wonder how they manage to survive at all in Irva, let alone become adventurers. Still, if there's something to say about Snails is that they're nothing if not tenacious. Snails are considered a challenge for experienced (and patient) players. Players who'd rather be spared dozens of hours of pure grinding should consider any of the other available races. Strategies The only reason any player would consider playing a Snail is for the challenge, as they are by far the worst character race available. Their attributes are abysmal, they start with just three equipment slots (Back, Shoot, Ammo) and two useless skills, they are outrun by any enemy type encountered, and they lack any racial feats. Unlike other tricky player races like the Fairy, Golem, or Mutant, the Snail has no redeemable qualities. Players are advised to skip the tutorial, or just play it to the point the PC receives potions of cure minor wound, since the putits will destroy a Snail player at this point. Be especially careful around Cleaners, as they are armed with salt, which is fatal for a Snail. Even high-level Snails can be brought down by one or two salt potions. Picking up the Little girl at Vernis will be needed to survive the simplest travels from town to town. Snails will need all the allies they can get to have even a chance of survival during battles. The Slave master at Derphy is the easiest way to get new allies. Picking up Riding is also highly recommended, as it not only solves the problem of the Snail's pathetic Speed, but also gives them additional endurance to attacks. They should be careful not to let their mount die, as it may result in a worse situation than just having tried an escape. Both this skill and basic mounts can be obtained at Yowyn. Carrying some emergency scrolls and rods goes a long way towards avoiding death. Things like teleportation, change creature, and elemental bolts can be particularly life-saving. Snails could take advantage of the Ether Disease mutations granted by the Etherwind. Gaining stat bonuses at the cost of non-existent body parts may actually be a large boon, provided you don't have too many and die from it. Snails have no business fighting in melee. Their somewhat passable Perception could be put in use for ranged combat. In fact, Snails have no business fighting in general. Picking up non-combat skills and trades like Cooking, Gardening, Tailoring, Carpentry, Alchemy, Jeweler and Fishing help with gathering platinum coins for skill training, getting gold and decent gear for the PC and pets, and raising stats through food. Maybe after doing all of the above a Snail could survive their first trip to the Puppy Cave. Viable Classes As the weakest possible combination available, Tourist is a popular pick for the masochistic. Snails will be terrible no matter which class they choose, but two have a slightly easier time than others. ;Pianist :This class' growths in Charisma allow to take more allies at a time, considering Snails cannot really fight on their own. Starting with trained levels in Riding make it possible to solve the PC's Speed and endurance problem as soon as the Little girl or a Yowyn horse is recruited. Performer gives the means to gain gold and platinum coins outside of combat, but players should be careful around high level NPCs if their skill level is too low. ;Farmer :They start will most of the non-combat skills needed to earn gold, platinum coins and good gear without having to battle, but it will take some time to get there; then again anyone who picks Snail should be prepared for hours of grinding. Gardening is one of the most reliable ways to raise stats and earn gold after some dedicated training. Changes in Elona+ Snails remain the same as in the original version. Doctor , a NPC located in South Tyris, offers to add new random equipment slots for the PC at the cost of 10% Life. This service can be used to give the Snail full equipment slots, or multiple slots to increase defense (ex: Body), but a few Hero cheeses and rubynus gear may be needed to compensate the Life cost. Even then, Act 1 has to be completed to reach South Tyris, which is quite the challenge on its own. See also * User blog:Astraltor/Guide to Snail